


Wake Me Up

by Alice_in_Yaoiland



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Characters to be added, Crack Fic, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Family is all, Fluff, Hux's sisters are adorable, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Soul Mate Bond is stronger than the Force, Soulmate's AU, Tags to be added, because why not, cause hell yeah, idk what else, with bits of romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_in_Yaoiland/pseuds/Alice_in_Yaoiland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Being a Soul Mate is to care for your partner. Protect them from all and never let them get lost. It is also about getting to know them as best as you can and to love and be loved in the same intensity.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>And don't forget: The Force can not outstand the Bond.<i></i></i></p><p> </p><p>  <i></i><br/><i>Or, the adventures of Brendol Hux, Jr. and Ben 'Kylo Ren' Solo, exploring the limits of their connection.</i><br/>Plus, their families sticking up to them no matter what.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing, but this one sounds really nice and I'm writing it down. Enjoy!

_The Soul Mate Mark: a symbol written on one's palm, in the writing of their Soul Mate, the names of whom both will idolize throughout all their lives.  
The Soul Mate Bond: a connection between two souls that is stronger than the Force itself. Its true powers are currently unknown, but always one person in the pair will be Force sensitive, if not them both. ___

__Brendol Hux, Jr. always knew his father was disappointed in him. The man would never let him forget it, be it by telling his son so or by beating his wife for not being able to conceive another boy.  
Brendol Hux, Jr. was the older child in his house and the only boy as well. By the time he was five, he had already three sisters and one more to come.  
Lydia Hux, despite her husband's protests, always told her son he was special and one day he'd find someone to love him. His Soul Mate.  
Alicia Hux, ten months younger than the boy, would beam at his Mark whenever she saw it and make sure to create, every now and then, stories on how the two would meet and what their lives will be like, afterwards.  
Lucinda Hux was the one who made her brother's life a living hell. 'To prepare him for his Soul Mate, in case he's a jerk,' she'd justify.  
Victoria Hux was everyone's favorite, as in the only child Brendol Hux, Sr. didn't mind and actually enjoyed to hold in his arms for more than five minutes.  
Julie Hux was yet to be born, but Brendol Jr. could feel her power whenever he touched his mother's belly. The first time he felt it, he promised himself his sisters would be his priority, no matter what were the names written on his palm. 

__

___**Grand Moff Tarkin  
Padmé Amidala **____ _

____ _ _

______Brendol Hux, Jr.'s appreciation of Grand Moff Tarkin was accepted by his entire family, his father included.  
And so the researches on Padmé Amidala started. Lydia would give her children every history book that held information on the woman.  
In fact, it was probably her little study time she had going on that had her kids be so successful when they went to school.  
Brendol Hux, Sr. might dislike it, but it was the effort put on finding out who his son's Soul Mate was, that promised all of his children a great future. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Ben, the Soul Mate Mark is a symbol of love and trust. You trust your Soul Mate with the name of the one person you admire the most and they trust you with the name of the one person they admire the most.  
The Soul Mate Bond cannot be undone, Ben, and you can never wish for this to happen. The Bond contains powers that are stronger than the Force. It pure and beautiful and you are truly special. _

 

Ben Solo had a Soul Mate. His mom and dad didn't. Neither did uncle Chewie and uncle Luke. In fact, no one Ben knew.  
Ben Solo knew two things: first, there was someone out there who would love him more than his dad and mom loved each other.  
But second, if his Soul Mate died, Ben would be alone forever. ~~And never be truly happy~~  
Ben's mom, Leia Organa, always thanked the Force that the names in her son's palm were not Anakin Skywaler.  
Leia also kissed her son's cheeks everyday and promised Ben she'd protect him until he was strong enough to protect both his Soul Mate and himself.  
Han Solo, Ben's dad, wasn't always around, but when he was he'd teach Ben how to fly his ship while they happily tried to figure out how Ben's Soul Mate was like.  
Uncle Chewie would request Ben's help to fix the Falcon and then would tell the kid how Soul Mates behaved like back in his planet.  
Luke Skywalker, Ben's Jedi uncle, taught the boy the ways of the Force and told him how precious he was for being both Force sensitive and someone's Soul Mate.  
Rey Skywalker, a year and a half younger than Ben and his cousin, was the only kid who liked to play with him ~~probably because they're cousins~~ and talked to him about his Soul Mate and the names in his palm. Ben adored her the most.  
~~Snoke, the voice in Ben's head, told him the Soul Mate Bond was a lie and no one would ever love him.~~

 

**Padmé Amidala  
Grand Moff Tarkin**

 

Ben Solo loved his grandmother. He loved who she had been and how gorgeous she was. He knew everything about her.  
But nothing about Grand Moff Tarkin.  
Nobody talked about Tarkin. His mom said he was with the Empire. His dad said the man was evil. Threepio and Artoo said he was in Vader's team and uncle Chewie agreed.  
In any other situation, Ben would have left it like that. But this was about his Soul Mate!  
Ben Solo promised himself he'd find out everything about Tarkin. Because he loved his Soul Mate, whom trusted him with the name of his idol.


	3. Chapter 3

Three months. Was all it took for Brendol Hux, Jr. to start being called only Hux when he entered the Academy. His father's Academy.  
His father was known as either the Commandant or Brendol Hux. But Brendol Hux, Jr. became just Hux within no time. He may not have been a part of the Commandant's special group of students, but Hux quickly climbed up all the ranks in the Academy.  
He had everything he needed: determination, discipline, dedication and an aura that made all of his colleagues and the ones above him cower in fear.  
Hux wore the complete uniform he was required, with a few modifications. Basically, the only difference was that he wore a pair of black gloves, that weren't against the regulations but also weren't a part of them, and he wore the winter jacket all the time.  
Well. He didn't exactly _wear_ it. More like he hung it on his shoulder. And it caused an effect better he expected. He first thought that by doing it, he would give himself a distance from the other students. Like they'd understand they're different. But soon he figured out that the way he used his jacket made his colleagues think he was invincible.  
It gave him an image of superiority. And while it was great, it also had it's downs. Like the senior students that thought they could get better in the ranks if they beat him down.  
Of course, none of them ever made it to their goals. Hux's fighting skills were impeccable. Sometimes, he even rid the Academy of the most futile students. And made sure the deaths wouldn't be associated with him.  
In the Academy's library, Hux had access to even more information than back at his house. He'd spend an hour or two doing his assignments and studying all he needed for the semester or a specific subject, then he'd spend three more hours getting to know about Padmé Amidala.  
In the first day, he already knew she had been a Queen and Senator of Naboo. Secretly got married to Anakin Skywalker and was acquaintance with those who were Force Sensitive.  
Padmé had supported The Republic until her last breath, right after she gave birth to Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa.  
The women in his Hux's house concluded his Soul Mate must be someone from Naboo. Even so, something told Hux that was not true. So he kept going to the library.  
Every word on Anakin Skywalker or Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Leia Organa, Luke Skywalker and Han Solo. Hux kept on reading all he could get. And, yet, he couldn't find out who his Soul Mate could be.  
It didn't matter all of that much, tho. If his Soul Mate's idol was someone who fought for the Republic, then Hux and whoever was his destiny were enemies. And, unless a battle started right then, Hux was sure he wouldn't meet them for a long time.  
So, he did all he could do: he studied, became the best student; he trained, martial arts, hand to hand combat, blaster use, how to pilot any ship, maintain his discipline in both formal or informal events; he protected his sisters and he became a fearless person with high knowledge and a vast capacity of influence on others.  
Hux never cheated to climb the ranks. He broke all his sweats, studying, training, improvising his speeches, getting the highest grades and rising above all expectations to get at the top of the Academy's students' pyramid.  
He deserved every single bit of glory and pride he possessed and neither his father could take it from him.  
It was from an early age that Hux made himself noticeable enough that Brendol Hux couldn't ignore his son's presence in the Academy and finally accepted him to be a part of his Stormtrooper project.  
Brendol Hux would admit it aloud, but he had been satisfied with his son. Hux was everything Brendol needed to make his project become important.  
Every flaw in his Stormtroopers had been corrected by his own son. Perhaps, Brendol thought one night, the kid really deserves to be called Hux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know much about Padmé, please correct me if I got it wrong! I'm going to make small chapters, first Hux then Ren, as introductions of how they grew up and the building of their personalities, before I try to make them(the chapters) bigger when things start to get appealing enough!


	4. Chapter 4

The author:

Hello, everyone.  
It's been such a long time and I apologise for it. Many personal things happened. Among them, I've lost my will to continue posting on this website.  
Because I think this work is good and because I really like it, I've decided to pass it on to someone. So, here I ask you: is there anyone who would be interested in continuing it?  
If no one shows interest until May, 1st, I will orphan the work.

Thank you for your attention, and my deepest apologies,

@Alice_in_Yaoiland

**Author's Note:**

> You're free to find me in my tumblr dorgas--rock.tumblr.com ~~and come knock some sense into my mind~~


End file.
